Beru's secret Life
by TheGodMachine
Summary: Beru has always had feelings for Anakin and now that she's finally met him can he ever return them?
1. The Stranger

**A/N:** Ok this is my first Star wars fanfic and even though I am a strong supporter of Anakin/Padme, I just want to mess with the pairings. So be warned this is a Anakin/Beru fic.

**Summary:** Beru is tired of her dull life so when she meets the exciting stranger, a man she's only met in her dreams, will he ever love her back?

Beru's Secret Life

Chapter One: The Stranger

Beru knew the feelings she felt were wrong. But how could she deny them when she knew they were there. She did love Owen Lars. She loved him enough to marry him but her heart would always belong to the stranger who had shaken her world when she was barely twenty.

Beru Whitesun remembered Cliegg Lars calling her and owen out unto the patio. She had been in the kitchen preparing lunch for the men and was going to serve it when Owen returned from collecting moisture. Cliegg would be out working, too had he not lost his leg to the sand people. Even if he hadn't he would be in no emotional state to work.

When Shmi was stolen out from the desert one early morning everyone in close range instantly went in search for her, every man that is. Beru wished she could have helped search for the older woman who served as a surrogate mother to her. When she was younger and had first started living with the Lars both she and Shmi were new to the farm. Together they formed a strong bond that only women could form in a new situation. They helped each other adjust and comforted each other when one was down.

As Shmi began to progress further in her relationship with Cliegg so did Beru in her relationship with Owen. She knew she was going to marry him; there weren't that many men that she could potentially fall in love with. So after spending time with the boy who would try to initiate a relationship with her but for some strange reason she just couldn't respond to it.

She wasn't sure if it was she was nervous about being close to a boy or not but she ran to Shmi right after it. Now Shmi simply smiled at her and told her to sit down.

"Teenage boys are so trivial," She began, "but they're sweet. My own son would take strangers in just because a sand storm was about to begin."

Beru stared at the older woman in pleasant surprise. "I didn't know you had a son," She said.

"His name was Anakin. He's the sweetest boy." Shmi sat on her bed and Beru took the seat next to her.

"What happened to him?"

Shmi got this distant sad smile and spoke softly. "When he was nine, the jedi saved him from slavery to train as a jedi padawan. He's now traveling the world as a hero."

"A jedi?" Beru gasped. "A jedi. Wow. Could you tell me more."

Shmi nodded and began to tell stories that she remembered of her son.

Beru looking back knew that's when her affection for Anakin Skywalker grew, from his mother. She told her stories regularly, sometimes stories she had already told but Beru didn't mind, in fact she looked forward to them.

To her Anakin would always be that stranger from a faraway land who used his jedi powers to save her from the bleak life of farming moisture. She dreamed of him bringing excitement to her and when ever Owen touched her or kissed her she imagined it was Anakin who hugged and kisser her.

But after years of dreaming and he never showed. So she decided to grow up from childhood fantasies and face the reality that she was with Owen and would live a farmer's life.

So here she was walking out onto the patio to see Cliegg, Owen, and threepio standing with two hooded strangers.

The woman was about her age but looked far more mature and elegant. She was wearing a beautiful blue cape that was made from a material more beautiful than the blue sky itself. She had her hair braided in an intricate hairdo.

Beru felt her face flush. The woman looked like a queen and her presence diminished and self-esteem that Beru had. She was far more beautiful than she could ever hope to be.

The foreign woman was standing next to a handsomely tall man wearing dark clothing and a brown cape. He looked strong and confident but saddened. As Beru studied him she noticed a similar haunting expression in his eyes that she had seen in Shmi when she had talked of her son.

"Beru," cliegg said, directing her attention to him, "Why don't you set up lunch while we talk."

They young girl nodded and left for the kitchen.

She gathered drinks and served everyone as they sat around the dinner table. Cliegg began to explain to the strangers about he came to meet Shmi and how they married. Beru listened intently, wondering why Cliegg was telling the strangers this information.

She had missed the introduction and no one seemed to want to explain to her what was going on. So she sat confused gauging everyone's expression.

Owen seemed tired and nervouse and Cliegg, poor Cliegg, was just so depressed. The female wore a disdained expression and sent a sympathetic expression towards her partner.

Beru found herself most interested in him. He seemed so powerful and so familiar but she was sure she had never met him before. He by far showed the most emotion out of everyone in the room. His face contorted into disbelief than to sadness, which quickly morphed into guilt in anger.

When Cliegg finished explaining the man stood up and seemed to tower over them all.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

The man sent him a hardened look, "To find my Mother."

PLEASE REVIEW!. Chapter two coming up soon


	2. Feeling Lonely

Chapter Two: Feeling Lonely

Suddenly it all clicked and she stared at Anakin in new awe.

A jedi knight was standing right before her. Her dreams of him began to come back to her with childish vigor but she quickly pushed them away remembering having been told once that jedi knights could read minds.

"She's dead, son, accept it," Cliegg spoke to Anakin.

"No, I don't believe that." The young man then turned and left towards the door. The woman who had come with him stood up as well and looked at them sympathetically before chasing after Anakin.

A feeling of envy came over as she watched her leave.

Beru suddenly found herself wondering about the two. Were they together, of course they were, why else would they be together.

Sadness came over and she shook her head. She should know that he would never be interested in her, especially with a beauty like the dark haired woman with him. She than stood up and began to clean up the table. At least she was able to see the man who haunted her dreams. Before he was a faceless stranger but now she had a face and voice to dream about.

Both Cliegg and Owen left to watch Anakin leave and in no time she heard the motor of Owen's land speeder roar.

As Beru felt his presence lonliness began to fill her.

Loneliness and boredom.


	3. Padme

Chapter Three: Padme

Anakin had been gone for about an hour and Padme, who Owen told her was the name, was sitting quietly on the steps waiting for him. Just watching her Beru found her fascination grow.

So setting aside her work she sat down next to Padme in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable. Owen had told her that he loved friendliness and straightforwardness the most about her.

"Lonely?" She asked.

Padme looked at her. "Just a little."

"I'm Beru Whitesun," She said extending her hand.

"Padme Amilda," She said shaking her hand.

"I know it's lonely here, but if you lived here long enough you'll get used to it. But lucky for you I expect that won't be long."

"You're probably right but it is exciting to be back again."

"You've been here before?" She asked.

"Yes," Padme said, "But only for a few days. That's how I met Anakin—"

"You were with the Jedi," It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Silence. Beru figured Padme just missed Anakin.

"So…I guess you and Anakin are together," Beru hate to be blunt but she was dieing to know. She knew if Cliegg or Owen heard her they would frown at her and shoo her away for being nosey.

Fortunately, Padme simply smiled. "He is sweet, one of the nicest men I have ever met, but no we are not together.

"Why?" Beru asked simply but then her eyes widened at her prying. "I'm sorry it's none of my business."

"It's alright." Padme only laughed lightheartedly at the younger girl. "Jedi can't show love. Its part of their code and even if they could I'm a politician and we would never be able to be together."

Beru nodded.

"What about you?" Padme asked curiously

Beru thought carefully before answering. "I guess I'm with Owen." She spoke quietly so only Padme could hear. "He never officially asked but I've lived with him for years and there isn't much of a choice."

"You don't seem that happy." Padme stated.

"Oh I am…with him I guess. It's just…It's just nothing." As Beru stuttered, Padme looked at her inquiringly.

"What? What is it?"

"I guess I'm just bored. I want excitement. I want a romance that will swift me off my feet."

Padme nodded. "I would like that too. I guess its every girl's dream."

Beru stared at her new friend in surprise. How could Padme talk of longing an exciting romance when she has Anakin? Well, may be not **has **because he's a jedi but it's very obvious that there are feelings between them.

After that comment Beru began to cook dinner with the help of Padme setting the table. She, Padme, Cliegg, and Owen all sat down at the dinner table, the same table where Cliegg told Anakin the fate of his mother and now all their thoughts were on him.


	4. Coming Home

I dont mean for Beru to sound as though she is worshipping Anakin and if that is how you feel I am sorry. I always imagined that Beru would long for excitement that was outside of Tatooine.

Chapter Four: Coming home

Beru wasn't sleeping long when she felt a familiar presence. Owen had shaken her awake, to cook dinner no doubt.

To her surprise she was wrong.

"Anakin is back," was all he said.

Beru Shot out of bed and dashed down the hall out to dessert morning in her bed robes. Everyone was waiting to greet Anakin as they watched the speeder come closer into view.

Padme and and Cliegg were already waiting as she and Owen joined them. Finally Anakin's speeder stopped and he slowly got off. Behind him wrapped in white sheets was Shmi.

She gasped. That was Shmi. She was dead. She felt just as bad as Anakin looked. He had a straight face and was refusing to look at anyone. Out of the corner of her eye, Beru saw Padme take a step foreward. Anakin had glanced at her but quickly looked away, ashamed.

Beru felt her heart shatter. He didn't look so strong anymore, but tired and scared with bouts of shame laced into him. As he walked by her she kept her trained on him.

'Please look at me,' she thought. She wanted to help him. Like the help she knew he would seek from Padme.

He had left her view as he entered the house.

So Beru took her time to glance at everyone else. Padme looked horribly depressed and Cliegg was shocked. Owen was the pinnacle of manhood. He stood very stoic and erect with a straight face.

…the exact opposite of Anakin.

The mood in the home was very quiet. Now that Shmi was found and lingering hope of her safety had evaporated. Cliegg, who for medical reasons was not allowed to work, ignored the doctor's orders. He instead, insisted working out in the field beside his son.

Owen simply had simply nodded without saying a word to his father. He had loved Shmi, too. Before he joined his father in the field he simply turned to Beru and nearly collapsed in her arms.

She was shocked. Owen had always been very serious and hardly ever showed vulnerability but here he was crying on her shoulder. Beru wrapped her arms around him in a comforting manner and patted his back. They stayed like that for a while or at least a half an hour before he gathered his strength and joined his father in the field.

She had not seen either Padme or Anakin since the morning, and assumed that they were off somewhere morning together.

So quietly she wondered up to her room and lay down on her bed. After being the strong shoulder for Owen to lean on, it was now her turn to cry. Shmi had been a mother for her and in a house full of men she knew she had lost her best friend.

The woman who had told her stories when she was lonely and had listened to her as she talked was now gone from her life forever.

A/N: Next chapter will have **finally** an Anakin/Beru moment.


	5. The Moment

A/N: wow, 7 years! Its been a while since I've watched Star Wars, but I was going through my computer and found this chapter half finished. I decided to finish it and post it. Hopefully this will inspire more writing by me. I don't plan on this story being super long so maybe a few more chapters and I'll end this. We'll see how complex this plot ends up.

Chapter five: The Moment

She was half right about Padme and Anakin mourning together. Padme had offered her presence to sooth the jedi but he had been too upset and disturbed to take any comfort in her.

Padme had told her that he began to rant about becoming the most powerful jedi ever and being able to prevent death. Beru wasn't stupid and knew that talk wasn't right for a jedi but she assumed it must have been his way of letting off steam and she told Padme so.

"I hope so," Padme said dejectedly. "I just wish I could help him."

"I know you do," Beru said comfortingly, "But he needs his space, give him time and soon he'll come to talk to you."

Padme nodded at her. "You're very wise for someone so young." She said. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," She answered. She wanted to ask Padme's age but decided she wasn't that curious.

The two sat in silence when Beru noticed how twitchy the other woman was.

"Would you like something to do?" She asked

Padme looked over at her and nodded.

"Help me cook dinner than."

The two began to start dinner when Cliegg and Owen came entered the house.

"Dinners almost ready," Beru said. She spared a glimpse to see both men head to the bathroom to clean up. Beru then glimpsed at Padme to see her face flushed from the heat of the kitchen. Her arm movements looked sloppy as she chopped vegetables. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Padme nodded but dropped the knife. She gasped in near horror as the knife almost fell strait through her foot.

"No you're not," Beru took Padme's arm and led her gently to the table. "Just rest, I'll finish the vegetables."

Padme did as she was told but for the rest of the evening her face remained flushed. As Cliegg and Own settled down at the table Beru wasn't the only one to notice Anakin's missing presence.

Padme had asked in a weak voice about her companion's whereabouts. It was Owen who answered.

"He's in the garage, fixing the speeder," He said.

"By himself?" Beru asked. "Why don't you help him, Owen."

"Oh, Ani doesn't mind, he's a genius mechanic," Padme smiled. At this point Beru couldn't tell if her face was red because she was still flushed or if she was blushing.

"Ani?" Beru asked.

"Oh, it's a nickname," Padme said.

"I could check on him," Beru volunteered.

Padme and Own both looked at Beru and she wondered if her eagerness gave away her feelings. Padme didn't look that upset but smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," She said. "I hope he's calmed since then."

Beru nodded. "Its settled. I'll bring him his dinner."

She chanced a look at Owen as she created a tray for Anakin and caught a strange expression on his face. She decided to ignore it for the moment. Right now she needed to get Anakin his food.

She found Anakin exactly where Padme had left him, surrounded in unfinished machinery and parts.

"Anakin?" She asked.

He jerked and turned his head to her. He had a tool in his hand an piece that looked like it belonged to an old R2 unit that broke down a while ago.

Beru was struck by his expression though. She was reminded of the crumbled look he had when he came home carrying his mother. Because he was a jedi, she had built him up to have an indomitable strength about him but he really was like a child. He was a son and human. Not quite the machine that the galaxy viewed the Jedi as.

"I brought you dinner," She said.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I'm not really hungry."

Beru blushed as he turned away. She felt a bit pathetic that his first words to her brought her such joy, even though he said them as he turned his back to her.

"I think you should eat," She said and sat down next to him.

He sighed and his hands stilled from the parts he held.

"You know, Padme helped make this," Beru offered. "Has she ever cooked for you before?"

Anakin gave another sigh but then picked the tray up. "Padme doing manual work. I've got to try this."

"That surprises you?" Beru asked.

"She's a politician. She probably has her own personal cooks," Beru thought Anakin sounded awfully fond just now but then his voice cracked. There was silence now and Beru knew Anakin was thinking of his mother now.

"I miss her too," Beru said. "Shmi, was like a mother to me."

Anakin gave her a look that was unreadable. "She taught me to cook. We kept each other company while the men went out to work."

Anakin nodded. "I left her behind. And now she's dead."

"She loved you," Beru said.

"If I stayed…she'd still be here," He said.

"You don't know that," Beru said. "Sometimes bad things happen."

"I could've protected her," He said. His voice rose and Beru put her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and then relaxed. She rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Just love her, honor her memory," She said. "You can't undo this, so don't dishonor your mother by letting this ruin the son she loved."

Anakin glanced at her with soulful eyes. Beru melted a little inside. Suddenly a strange sensation happened. A breath blew through her hair, and strand that had fallen into her face was pushed back behind her ear. Was this his jedi powers? Her eyes widened. She leaned in a bit.

"Ani," She said remembering Padme's nickname for him.

He froze and leaned away. He looked away awkwardly and stood up with the tray.

"I think I can eat inside with the rest," He began to walk towards the main house. Beru sighed understanding that what happened ended as it should. She was married to Own.

Anakin stopped at the door and turned to her. "Thanks for talking to me." He smiled and then turned away.


End file.
